Last Call
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Une Sylvia Noventa âgée, attendant la mort sur son lit d'hôpital, reçoit un appel des plus singuliers, qui lui donne à réfléchir sur son passé.


**Titre : **Last Call (Dernier appel).

**Auteur : **Katel Belacqua.

**Fandom : **_Gundam Wiiiing_ (et respecte la continuité de tout, anime, film, manga, suite-qui-n'existe-pas, car se passe dans un futur tellement longtemps qu'il n'a même pas été envisagé par les concepteurs).

**Disclaimer : **C'est à messieurs Tokita, Yatate et Tomino que je dois ma meilleure drogue. Bientôt dix ans que ça dure, et je ne m'en lasse toujours pas, c'est dire…

**Persos : **Sylvia Noventa, Heero Yuy (relations en filigrane : Sylvia/OCs et Heero/Relena).

**Rating : **T.

**Genres : **Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.

**Nombre de mots : **2 000 mots tout rond !

**Notes de l'auteur : **

- Réponse au défi lancé par Sousouchan, 'Last Call' (une ombre à paupières roses de la marque de cosmétique Urban Decay, cherchez pas, on est taré !)

- Ecrit entièrement le 06/06/11, suite au SMS du lancement de défi… L'idée a surgi d'un coup, et je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu traiter le thème autrement.

* * *

><p><span>Last Call<span>

Sylvia Noventa était en train de mourir dans son lit d'hôpital.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de voir le médecin ce matin pour comprendre qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit. Son corps était à bout de force et elle-même n'éprouvait plus envie de lutter. Elle l'avait trop fait, toute sa vie durant.

Lutter contre ceux qui disaient qu'elle profitait de la notoriété et de l'argent de son défunt grand-père pour aller dans de grands établissements privés puis pour ouvrir son cabinet d'avocats, sitôt son diplôme en poche.

Lutter contre les préjugés, qui affirmaient qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être compétente, pour tout un tas de raisons absurdes : parce qu'elle était une femme, parce qu'elle avait toujours été de constitution physique fragile et délicate, parce que ses cheveux étaient blonds, parce que sa famille était profondément pacifiste…

Les gens semblaient occulter le fait que les Noventa n'étaient pas que des pacifistes. Ils étaient de fervents défenseurs du pacifisme. La nuance impliquait qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à mettre toute leur énergie dans leurs idéaux. Sylvia reproduisait le même schéma dans son travail, quitte à défendre d'anciens militaires condamnés pour des massacres de population dont ils étaient loin d'être innocents…

Sylvia ne se considérait pas elle-même comme une pacifiste. Son adolescence lui avait causé un retournement de personnalité, en quelque sorte. Dès lors, elle avait attaqué tout ce qui lui semblait nécessaire d'attaquer. Oh, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était adepte de la violence, loin de là ! Si elle en venait au main, avec sa chance, elle se ferait mal. Mais finie la petite fille soumise et obéissante. Elle bouillonnait de rage, de révolte, et cherchait à corriger les erreurs du monde. D'une certaine façon, elle était devenue une femme forte sous une apparente fragilité.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? La guerre. La mort de son grand-père, une personne qu'elle adorait et idolâtrait. Être devenue avocate, un métier dur et éprouvant, dont elle était sortie endurcie, blindée contre les aléas de la vie. Ses deux divorces. Elle avait réussi à faire table rase de ces relations désastreuses et avait repris son nom de jeune fille. Après, elle s'était contentée de liaisons plus ou moins longues, refusant de repasser devant le maire. Elle n'appartenait à personne, sinon elle-même, et c'était d'autant mieux ainsi.

Toute une vie de combats, les victoires succédant aux défaites, les défaites succédant aux victoires, toute une vie à devenir quelqu'un, à chercher comment elle voulait être… pour finalement trouver un adversaire plus fort qu'elle. Et pourtant, elle avait mis tous les moyens de son côté. Le cancer avait été patient, sournois, gagnant peu à peu du terrain, jusqu'à ce que la sentence tombe, imparable, sans appel : il était généralisé, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Sylvia était têtue, elle obtint un sursit de trois ans – à force de plaider au tribunal ? – et maintenant, à soixante-et-un ans, elle estimait qu'elle en avait assez fait et qu'il était temps de tirer sa révérence.

On pouvait considérer que c'était jeune pour mourir, dans un monde où les avancées technologiques permettaient de vivre jusqu'à l'âge record de cent trente-sept ans (1). Mais Sylvia, elle, estimait que sa vie avait été suffisamment trépidante comme cela. Elle avait vu la guerre d'un peu trop près durant son adolescence. Deux conclusions s'étaient imposées à elle, telles des évidences : elle avait de la chance d'être en vie et ce conflit-là avait été particulièrement rude pour sa génération.

La Mort était déjà venue à elle quand elle avait quinze ans. Le délai qu'on lui avait finalement accordé avait été mis à profit, Sylvia avait eu une vie remplie et riche en émotions. A présent, elle pouvait mourir. Elle l'acceptait. Elle la désirait, même, presque.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre, la tirant de ses réflexions intérieures. Elle s'excusa de la déranger – mais que voulait-elle que Sylvia fasse d'autre, enfermée dans sa chambre et clouée sur son lit, trahie par son propre corps ? – puis demanda si elle devait lui passer l'appel d'un certain Yuy.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la malade, rapidement suivie de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi vouloir la contacter alors que la presse avait déclaré une semaine plus tôt que la célèbre avocate avait un pied dans la tombe ?

Plus par politesse que par réelle envie de savoir, Sylvia déclara à voix haute qu'elle prendrait l'appel. L'infirmière sortit chercher le téléphone. Une mesure qu'avait demandé Sylvia à son hospitalisation, afin d'éviter de se faire harceler à longueur de journée par les journalistes : pas de téléphone dans sa chambre.

Laissée seule, Sylvia fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul Yuy mais ne lui avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Plus de quarante ans, tout de même ! Elle avait vu quelques photos de lui dans les journaux au fil des années, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il avait peut-être entendu parlé de sa carrière et de sa vie privée par le même média. La dernière fois que Sylvia l'avait vu, cela remontait à quatre ans, à la télévision, lors de la transmission la plus regardée du siècle.

Il avait alors si peu changé par rapport à son souvenir que c'en était écœurant. Il ne faisait pas du tout son âge. Ses tempes avaient seulement un peu grisonné. Il pouvait remercier ses origines asiatiques, qui lui permettaient d'être aussi bien conservé ! Ca et une hygiène de vie assez stricte, imaginait Sylvia. Les Preventers avaient eu beaucoup à faire. Et il était loin d'être le moins actif des membres de cette organisation paramilitaire…

Eprouvant un sentiment qui ressemblait fort à de l'appréhension, Sylvia prit le combiné que lui tendait l'infirmière, de retour bien trop tôt à son goût.

- Allô ?

Un court silence qui dura trois ou quatre secondes, mais pour Sylvia, c'était une éternité. Enfin son interlocuteur se décida à parler.

- Sylvia Noventa.

La vieille femme se sentit sourire. Qu'importe son cancer, elle avait remonté le temps quarante-six ans en arrière. Sa voix était identique et la phrase d'introduction de même.

- Heero Yuy, répliqua-t-elle avec un brin de sarcasme.

- J'avais quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose que j'ai retardé trop longtemps. Je craignais d'arriver trop tard…

Elle se retint de dire qu'à quelques heures près, il aurait été trop tard. Une telle remarque aurait été jugée trop sèche. Elle n'était pas méchante, seulement aigrie. Son temps était compté, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Cependant, dans sa tête, elle criait : « Pourquoi maintenant, si tu retiens ça depuis quarante ans ? »

- Je voulais…

Il hésitait, elle le comprenait à sa voix. Son aveu devait lui être pénible. Etait-ce en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé quatre ans auparavant ? Il avait disparu juste après la…

Heero prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir laissé en vie. De m'avoir accordé la vie sauve.

Sylvia avait l'habitude, de par son métier, de lire entre les lignes. De comprendre ce que l'on n'osait pas dire. Une déformation professionnelle, certes, mais utile dans le cas présent. Elle réalisait derrière ce peu de mots tout ce qui se cachait.

Il la remerciait de ne pas avoir tiré, quand il lui avait donné l'occasion de venger son grand-père en tuant son assassin, à savoir lui, parce que s'il était mort, il n'aurait pas pu mettre fin à la guerre. Il n'aurait pas vu la paix éclater partout, comme un crocus resté trop longtemps sous la neige. Et surtout, surtout, il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'aimer Relena.

Sylvia ne connaissait que peu de détails sur leur relation. Ils étaient discrets. Puis les journalistes avaient découvert le secret si bien gardé et ils avaient vécu un enfer. La presse avait traité Relena d'hypocrite, faisant de beaux discours en encourageant la paix, tout en hébergeant un mercenaire, un terroriste, un enfant soldat. Les attaques avaient été si virulentes que Relena dut faire une annonce publique. Elle rappela que le pardon existait, que la guerre était une chose affreuse qui forçait les gens à des actes odieux, qu'ils regrettaient par la suite. Et qu'elle ne vivait pas avec un terroriste, elle vivait avec un homme qu'elle aimait pour lui-même et qui l'aimait pour elle-même. Les médias se firent moins présents après cela, sans pour autant les laisser tranquilles.

De par les expériences qu'elle avait vécues, Sylvia devinait que la vie du couple n'avait pas dû être rose tous les jours. Mais ces deux-là avaient une chose qu'elle n'avait pas eue avec ses ex maris ou ses anciens amants : une connexion. Un sentiment de reconnaissance mutuelle. Avant même d'en apprendre plus sur les goûts de l'autre, ils éprouvaient un profond respect l'un pour l'autre. Au point de vouloir préserver leur moitié, parfois au détriment de leur propre vie. Et c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'ils avaient réussi à rester ensemble si longtemps.

Impossible de dater précisément le début de leur liaison, mais la fin, elle, était connue de tous. Relena mourut à l'âge de cinquante-sept ans à l'hôpital, entourée de ses proches. En mémoire à son immense engagement politique en faveur de la paix, son enterrement fut filmé et suivi à la télévision par une majorité impressionnante de citoyens, aussi bien de la Terre que des colonies. La dernière fois où Sylvia vit Heero. Il était resté stoïque. Impassible. Insensible à l'émotion qui étreignait la foule autour de lui.

Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence. Juste du détachement. Il avait vécu quarante ans avec cette femme. Ils avaient passé leurs meilleures années ensemble. Ils avaient réussi à s'aimer, envers et contre tous. Jamais ils n'avaient cédé à la pression populaire, qui désirait ardemment les voir se marier ou avoir des enfants. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux, cela leur suffisait. Relena était morte paisiblement, de maladie, en présence des gens qui comptaient à ses yeux. Une conclusion parfaite à la fin d'une vie riche et mouvementée. Sylvia pouvait seulement espérer partir aussi bien.

Tout cela, Heero l'avait vécu parce qu'il était vivant. Parce que Sylvia, jadis, avait refusé de presser la détente.

- Je pourrais te remercier de m'avoir épargnée, également, murmura la malade dans le combiné. Tu aurais pu me tuer. Tu aurais pu m'écraser avec ce véhicule. A l'époque, je n'étais personne. Juste une civile qui avait le malheur d'avoir un parent connu.

- Ca, c'était un accident. Je ne voulais pas te tuer. Au contraire.

- Je sais. Je me souviens.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, ressentant une incompréhensible vague de bonheur. Le monde était si simple à l'époque…

- J'étais injuste, à cette époque. Je t'ai traité de lâche, mais en réalité, nous l'étions tous les deux. Toi pour ne pas assumer tes actes, alors que tu n'y étais pour rien, et moi pour ne pas être allée au bout de mes sentiments. J'avais l'intention de me venger… et je n'ai pas réussi.

- La vengeance ne résout rien. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser.

- Relena ?

- En partie, admit-il.

- Elle te manque ?

Elle l'entendit soupirer. S'il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, il avait fermé les yeux pour répondre :

- Un peu. Mais on ne peut rien y faire. Son absence me pèse, j'ai toujours du mal à réaliser qu'elle est partie.

- Ca a été une grande perte. Pour nous tous. Et plus encore pour toi.

La conversation se finit cinq minutes plus tard. Sylvia la termina en rappelant à Heero de prendre soin de lui. En raccrochant, elle réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas souhaité de même. Comme s'il avait compris…

A la nuit tombée, Sylvia Noventa s'éteignit. Sans regret. Dans sa tête repassait le dernier appel qu'elle avait reçu. Il l'avait aidée à faire la paix avec elle-même. Longtemps elle s'était demandé pourquoi Heero avait agi de cette manière avec elle. En sentant son souffle se ralentir, progressivement, elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se poser autant de questions. Elle aussi, elle aurait agi de la même façon.

F I N

* * *

><p>(1) A ce jour, le record de longévité humaine légalement reconnu (avec papiers civils et tout) est détenu par la Française Jeanne Calment, 122 ans au moment de sa mort. Puisque la série <em>Gundam Wing<em> se passe en AC195, donc 2045 (dernière année du calendrier grégorien) + 195 = 2240, et que cette histoire-là se passe 46 ans après (vous suivez toujours ?), ça nous rend en 2286. A cette date, je suppose qu'on aura petit à petit grignoté le record de longévité…


End file.
